


Chapter 13 - Version 2

by Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak



Series: Texting in the middle of the night [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak/pseuds/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The promised smut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 13 - Version 2

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... I'm a virgin (TMI?) so my only knowledge of sex is theoretical...
> 
> And that is actually the first smut I've ever written, so please give me feedback on it... (I can make you a metaphorical pie... Noooooooooo, I'm not trying to bribe you ;))

“Besides, the only one being taken advantage of tonight, is going to be you.” She whispered in his ear. Dean shivered.

By now, Cas had somehow managed to unbutton Dean's jeans without him even noticing. Her hands slid back up his chest again, one resting directly over his heart, the other cupping his face and pulling him in for a slow, long kiss.

Dean's own hands, resting on her waist before, moved, too. One went over her shoulders, tightening on the jacket lying there, the other going around her waist, effectively pulling her hips to meet his. Cas started at that and gasped into Dean's mouth. After barely a second, she got back into the game and wrapped one of her long legs around his waist, pulling him against her again.

“Fuck, Angel.” He breathed out surprised, if he wouldn't have been hard already, he would be now.

“Yup, that's the general idea.” Cas smirked at him. A positively demonic smirk. It was kinda hot, paired with her normal angelic look.

They were moving too fast, even Dean could see that, but it felt right and she seemed into it too. Well, considering she started it. So Dean just breathed deeply in and out once, muttered 'Fuck it' and pulled her close again, while Cas chuckled slightly into the kiss.

By now, Dean was moving on auto-pilot. The hand on the jacket relaxed and moved to her thighs. His hands hooked behind her knees and slowly wandered upwards, pushing the dress out of the way and bunching it up on her hips. Cas had his jeans pushed down by now and was calmly playing with the waistband of his boxers. Her legs, still hooked behind his back were trying to push of the boots and, after some amused huffs from her, they finally fell on the ground. Feet, bare now, ran over the back of his legs.

Soft, small hands ran over Dean's chest again, down his abs and to his hips, fully pushing the jeans down all the way. Dean's own hands had found their way up her dress, over the side of her panties (lacy, Dean could practically feel his mouth watering) and up to her bra. Slowly, carefully, they cupped Cas's breast and started massaging them. As Dean ran his thumps over her nipples, she tipped her head back and moaned, her hips were twitching up and her throat was completely bared.

His hands pulled out from the dress and went to the fastening on the back. After a bit of fumbling, the dress finally came of, exposing smooth, pale skin under a violet, lacy bra and matching panties. Her nipples were hard and stood out from under the thin fabric. Cas stared at Dean slightly breathless and at her almost innocent expression, the blonde-haired boy chuckled.

While Dean calmed down, Cas palmed Dean's cock through his boxers. Suddenly, Dean leaned down again and started sucking on her neck. Again, she threw her head back and just let Dean take whatever he wanted. Slowly, Dean's mouth wandered towards her jaw and finally back to her lips. Automatically, the raven-haired girl parted her lips and let his tongue take full advantage of her mouth.

Dean's right hand tightened in her hair, carefully tilting her head back to get a better angle. At the tugging on her hair, Cas softly gasped into his mouth, causing him to pull back and stare at her, his eyes meeting her blue ones, pupils even more dilated than before. Surprised, Dean laughed.

“You're sort of kinky, aren't you? Well, surprising, but I'm not complaining.”

“Good, good.” Cas panted softly. “I kind of have a bit of a thing for being restrained, too. Hope you're okay with that.”

“Okay with that? Angel, I'm more than okay with that. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit dominant. Just tell me what feels good and what you're okay with, alright?”

“Okay. Can you... can you continue touching me now?” Dean laughed at that again, and captured her lips once more.

His right hand stayed tangled in her hair and the left one went to her panties and pushed them down. Cas, at the same time, worked on getting her bra of. She gasped as the cool air hit her already sensible nipples. Dean chuckled again and moved to kiss her breasts, softly sucking on her nipples once in a while. Her hands, previously resting on Dean's back, flew up to her head, one of them twisting in the jacket and the other pressing over her mouth, trying to quiet her moans.

Dean grinned and slowly kissed his way downwards to her hip. He let his tongue run over her hipbones and, after some more teasing, licked over her clit. His lips curled into a cocky smile at her scream, still silenced by her hand, and her back arching of the seat.

Slowly, he pushed one finger into her. Cas practically whined and brought one of her hands down to tangle in his hair. Carefully, Dean pulled his finger back a bit and sucked again on her clit. Her back arched of the seat again and unintelligible words, still muffled by her hand, came out of her mouth. The blonde-haired boy chuckled softly.

He kept pushing his finger in and out, curling it on the way out, and soon, he entered another, marveling in how wet she was. All the while, his tongue kept teasing her. Her hand spasmed slightly uncontrolled. She could feel her orgasm rising and just wanted Dean's lips on hers again.

Dean could feel her inner walls tightening a bit around his fingers and suddenly his head was pulled up. Cas's lips found his and soon enough, they were passionately kissing again. Her hips rolled against his hand again and again, until her orgasm hit her like a train. Dean let her ride it out, her breathless moans arousing him even further. After a few seconds, she relaxed against him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Condoms?” What? That came out of nowhere.

“You... what?”

“Condoms? If you want to fuck me, you are going to wear a condom.”

“Fu... fuck you?” Okay, Dean's brain apparently wasn't online anymore.

“Yeah.” She sounded a bit annoyed, but still patient. “That was the general idea. And seriously? I can't wait to have your cock in me.” She purred the last part into his ear and Dean shivered slightly.

“I... okay. You sure?” Christ, what was wrong with him right now.

“Dean. If I don't have your cock in me in the next minute...” The threat was left unfinished as Dean scrambled to get a condom from his jacket.

Cas swiftly took it out of his hands, opened it and rolled it on. As her hands ran back up his chest and pulled him in for another kiss, Dean's brain finally kicked back in.

He pulled her close, while one of his hands rested on her hips. Almost automatically, her legs fell open even further, allowing Dean to press his cock into her. At the intrusion, Cas's head fell back and her mouth dropped open. Dean was big and she felt so full.

“Sh, angel. You're okay. You're doing so good, feels so incredible.” He softly nipped at her jaw and kept whispering praises into her skin. Cas gave a low moan and hooked her legs around his back. As he slid in completely, she whined softly and tears started to form in her eyes. Dean stilled to let her grow accustomed to the feeling of him fully sheathed in her.

“Dean?” Her voice sounded completely wrecked, Dean noted, pleased with himself. “Can you do me a favor?” He grinned and motioned for her to continue speaking. “Move!”

He chuckled and set a rather slow pace of fucking into her. Her body tried to get even closer to his and she bared her throat again. Short nails dug into Dean's back, causing him to hiss at the pain mixing up with the pleasure. As he opened his eyes again, he almost wanted to laugh at the picture.

His angel looked positively wrecked, throat bared submissively, hair completely messed up and eyes unfocused and glazed over a bit, pupils dilated. As she closed her blue eyes at a particularly well aimed thrust, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. She moaned and her hips rolled against Dean's uncontrolled.

“Huh, definitely gonna talk about that later, my kinky little angel. But for now, you will keep your eyes open. I want to see them when you come.” Wow, his voice sounded even lower than usual.

Cas opened her eyes and kept them fixed on Dean. Dean changed his position a bit, allowing him to slide into her even further while still being able to keep her arms pinned down with one hand. His other hand tightened around her waist and he set up a new pace. Faster and harder, almost brutal. The raven-haired girl seemed to enjoy it though, seeing as she moaned again, louder than before.

Her head fell back again and her eyes threatened to close, but snapped open again as she remembered Dean's earlier order. The new angle caused Dean to start hitting a spot inside her that made her see stars, and Dean hit it over and over again. Her second orgasm was already building up and she had to fight to keep her eyes open.

Dean was trying to hold his own orgasm back, if only to see his angel like that for a while longer. She was completely lost in the pleasure, eyes still glazed over with the pupils dilated, but still focused on Dean's face.

Their eyes met, green clashing with blue, and Cas felt like she was being ripped apart. Everything seemed to slow down until it was only Dean and her in the back of the car, staring at each other. And then the whole world was swallowed by a white light.

Cas tightened around his cock as her orgasm hit her. Her eyes were still focused on his face, but Dean wasn't sure if she was seeing anything. He only lasted a few seconds longer than her, the world going black as he came. His thrusts became slightly erratic and he was only able to ride out the waves of pleasure until he was completely spent.

They both came back to around the same time and laughed, still breathless.

“Wow.” Yup, she was right.

“That was definitely something.” Dean chuckled. “Think we can do that again sometime, angel?”

“Oh, we are definitely doing that again.”

They both started laughing again.

  
  


 

BONUS:

 

Michael raised his eyebrows at the scene unfolding at the front door. Dean had driven Cas home (perfectly on time) and walked her to the door. Now, about five minutes later, they were snogging in the dim lighting. Mike was tempted to run out the door and demand an explanation for their disheveled clothes, but he was fairly certain that he already knew what had caused this.

“Someone got laid” Luke singsonged into his ear. “Why are we perving on our little sister and her boyfriend, by the way?”

The dark-haired man opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish for a minute before he shrugged and walked back into the living room, dragging his blonde brother with him.


End file.
